Chapter 378
Balance ( , Baransu) is the 378th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Upon hearing of the presence of the Phantom Troupe on the Black Whale, Onior Longbao, the head of the Xi-Yu Family, talks about the necessity of balance of power to Brocco Li, the head of the Cha-R Family. Brocco notes that the Troupe is more savage than that. Both order their Underbosses to find Hisoka before the Troupe does. Brocco offers 10 million to the person who finds Hisoka, as well as 10 million to the squad leader. Onior orders his guard to find males traveling alone or in a family of 3 or more. Morena Prudo, head of the Heil-Ly Family and the illegitimate daughter of Nasubi, talks to her family, where she thanks them for their contribution. She silently thinks to herself that she wants to see the world destroyed. She kisses each member, bestowing them with the leveling system that can help them rise in ranking. 1 level is for regular people, 10 levels for Nen users, and 50 levels for killing a prince. Second Rakers are illegitimate descendants of the king who are incapable of ascending to the throne. They are given two scars on the face when they are born, and they are forced to stay out of the public eye. Morena thinks about how cruel it is to bring a child into the world and mistreat it, and she remarks on the bond she has with her scar, as it helped her find her "balance". She declares that her will to live is simply in order to bring down the world. The Phantom Troupe discusses the dynamics of the Mafia families and their relations to the princes of the ship. Nobunaga, Phinks, and Feitan decide to retrieve weapons from the storage facility. Nobunaga insists on going alone, but Feitan and Phinks refuse to accept, reminding him that he himself admitted that Hisoka was stronger than he. In the warehouse, they are guided by a man who disappears from Nobunaga's En. They later find the wound-ridden corpse of the man, astonishing them. On Deck 3, 20 people were murdered by a man who, according to a witness, was in his twenties who had a large crescent-shaped scar on his left cheek. Mizaistom asks to speak to the witness directly. Luini of the Heil-Ly Family, who matches the description of the murderer, watches the Phantom Troupe members in the warehouse from a bag above, and expresses his admiration for them, wishing to destroy the world with them. Chapter Notes * The current bosses of Kakin's three Mafia families make their Debuts. ** Onior Longbao, Brocco Li, and Morena Prudo are the bosses of the Xi-Yu, Cha-R, and Heil-Ly families respectively. *** Onior and Brocco are King Nasubi's half brothers, while Morena is his illegitimate daughter. * Upon their birth, illegitimate children of Kakin's kings have been marked with two scars on their face. * Onior and Brocco order their respective right-hand men to find Hisoka before the Phantom Troupe. ** Ken'i Wang, Cha-R Underboss, is offering 10 million to whoever finds Hisoka and another ten million to his group leader. ** Hinrigh Biganduffno, Xi-Yu Underboss, orders a search for possible passengers who could be disguising as Hisoka, and plans to have the royal army verify the passengers' IDs and tickets through Queen Tang Zhao Li's influence. * Morena plans with her 22 followers to wreak havoc on the world, starting with the Black Whale. ** Morena's Nen ability "[[Morena Prudo#Nen|'Contagion']]" allows her to form an infected community of 23 people (including herself) who are able to increase their Nen power and potential by gaining levels through killing a certain number of people. *** Civilians, Nen users, and princes are each worth 1, 10, and 50 levels respectively. *** Upon reaching level 20, the infected member gains a Nen ability. By level 100, the individual is able to start their own community of infected people. * The source of income of Kakin's three Mafia families inside the Black Whale is explained. ** All three families control commodities and distribute goods in their respective tiers. ** Heil-Ly and Xi-Yu are involved with human trafficking. ** Heil-Ly's main source of income is from being an intermediary between the wealthy of Tier 2 and the black market. * Nobunaga, Phinks, and Feitan head to Tier 4 to find Hisoka, leaving the search in Tier 5 for the Buor family. ** The three of them go to the warehouse in Tier 5 in order to retrieve their smuggled weapons. * Luini, one of Morena's 23 members squad, kills 20 civilians in Tier 3, and later a Cha-R guard in Tier 5, gaining 21 levels and a transportation Nen ability in the process. ** Mizaistom visits the crime scene to investigate the only witness of the murder. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation zh:第378話 Category:Volume 36 Category:Succession Contest arc